


How To Come Back

by Duffy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - Or "How Sherlock gets punched in the face without even asking for it". Sherlock pays John a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's NYE and Sherlock will be back tomorrow. And after watching Many Happy Returns, I had to get this little thing out of my head before we all know how it actually happend.  
> So, happy new year everyone! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Hello, John. Oh nice, you shaved off your mustache, was about time.”

"What the..."  
"I'm sorry, John, but I~"  
  
He got stopped by a heavy punch in the face and trembled back a few steps.  
  
"John, let me explain. I~"  
  
A second punch hit him right on the nose before the white door got slammed into his face. He grasped for air and pulled a tissue out of his pocket and pressed it to his nose. He rang the bell again and waited.  
  
Silence. The door remained closed.  
  
"John, please. Open the door."  
  
Another few silent seconds passed. The door remained still closed. Ringing the bell again wouldn't do any change and would be pathetic.  
  
"You - you are not real," John said, his voice was hardly audible on the other side of the door. It was difficult for him to breath, it felt like someone was squeezing his chest.  
  
"Of course, John. Don't be dumb."  
  
John could exactly imagine the face the one outside would make. So  _obviously_ him.  
  
"It's me, Sherlock!"  
  
John tried to regain his breath and calm down. Finally, he grabbed the door handle and twisted it open again. There he stood. With his long coat, his high collar and those damn cheekbones.  
  
Sherlock.  
  
"Thanks, John. Listen, I-"  
  
He got  interrupted again.  
  
"How can you be alive?" John spoke slowly. "You were dead. I took your pulse, you were dead. There was all the blood. You were dead. How can you be here?"  
  
Sherlock took on step back, lifting his hands up in defence, when John came out of the door. "Please don't punch me again. You weren't the first one. I don't know why suddenly everyone is so eager to punch me." He spoke fast as always, his eyes getting small as if he was thinking.  
  
John just stared at him.  
  
"You faked your death. Of course you did, how else could you be here," John said, completely ignoring Sherlock's previous words. "And you didn't think of telling me? Earlier maybe? I was your friend, I could have helped you, Sherlock!"  
  
Anger rose in him but he got his fists close to himself. He went silent, staring at the man he thought dead.  
  
"No, John, I couldn't. Let me explain, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you..."  
  
John shook his head. "No, I don't want to hear it. Not now. You lied to me. I had to go back to my psychotherapist. Sometimes I'm even limping again."  
  
For a short moment, Sherlock was actually out of words.  
  
"Would you let me in?"  
"No. Not today."  
  
John turned around and shut the door again and let Sherlock stand outside on the street. He went up the stairs again, running a hand over his face. He felt exhausted. Sherlock showing up on his doorstep out of the blue after all this time, _alive_ , was too much. He had to think about the whole situation.  
  
He sat down on the sofa. The paused frame of Sherlock's face still on the TV screen.


End file.
